


Out For a Drive

by quiet__tiger



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Joyride - Freeform, Relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Tim enjoys a night off.





	Out For a Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Drive."
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal 28th-Apr-2010.

Sometimes being Bruce Wayne’s ward was a very, very good thing.

Right now was one of those times, as Tim downshifted while climbing a hill in Bruce’s new convertible, the wind blowing through his hair and the salt air from the ocean filling his lungs. He’d been given the night off, no strings, no homework, and not even a Titans gathering he needed to attend.

Just him, the open road, a sweet car, and—

“So did you hide this in the Batarang budget too?” Bart was leaning between the front seats, fiddling with the radio. Kon was in the passenger seat because he’d never fit in the tiny backseat, and was trying to push Bart back to the back.

“Nope. Bruce knows I have this one. It’s his, he’s just letting me borrow it.”

Bart twisted to look at him, right hand resting behind the gearshift while Kon held him still by the back of his shirt. “He let you borrow the car for a joyride?”

“Well, I don’t think he knows I invited you guys.”

Snorting, Kon said dryly, “I’m not sure who I should be more afraid of, him or you.” He changed his grip on Bart and shoved him into the backseat. “Sit still before you make Tim crash. I’d rather not have to save the day on my special night off, free of being grounded.”

Tim could practically hear Bart’s arms being crossed over his chest. “Not fair you get the front. And if Tim crashes, _I’ll_ save the day. I’m faster.”

“But you’re not _invulnerable_.”

Before the old argument could gain momentum, Tim hit the gas on a straightaway, wanting to see how fast the car could go. The action had the added bonus of making his friends shut up. He loved the both dearly, but their meta pissing contests exhausted him sometimes.

There not being a lot of long deserted stretches of road outside of Gotham, Tim soon had to slow back down to a human speed, but the adrenaline still flowed through his body. Maybe it was ridiculous, feeling free when strapped to a machine yet surrounded by two guys who could outrun it in literally a heartbeat, but dammit, he was going to enjoy his night.

He’d lost so much recently, but the pure _joy_ of being a teenage guy with a hot car, his best friends, and no curfew or responsibilities wasn’t going to be added to the list.

He felt himself smiling, then grinning as Bart said, “We should have brought snacks.”

“The box behind my seat.”

Kon stretched over to help Bart with the box. “Beer too?”

“Courtesy of Dick. Quality stuff, too. Sometimes having a big brother is a good thing.” When he wasn’t being a, well, dick. “Not that I think it would affect you guys anyway, and I can’t drink it while driving, but I figured it would add to the evening.”

“That and/or girls. So pull over. Drink with us. There’s got to be someplace to park.”

“But then we aren’t driving.”

Bart, mouth full of chips, answered, “So we take a break for one beer. I could use a run anyway.”

Good old Bart, restless while joyriding in a convertible.

“All right, all right. I’ll find somewhere.”

And he did a few miles up the road; there was a side road that had a chained-off official vehicles pathway at the end. Tim pulled in and parked, and took the bottle Kon handed him.

And okay, this wasn’t an adrenaline- and gasoline-fueled night of recklessness and freedom anymore, but three guys relaxing together with a bit of contraband, yeah, Tim could get behind that.

Bart returned from his run with a full paper bag. He climbed back into the cramped backseat and explained, “Cheeseburgers. Got hungry for more than chips. And yes, I have enough to share.”

The moon climbed high then started to sink again while they sat and enjoyed hanging out, as if they didn’t see each other regularly. But it was different this time, with no Kevlar or spandex or mentors or teammates or codenames. Just Tim, Bart, and Kon being _normal_.

Tim never felt normal.

Because he wasn’t normal.

But maybe he could pretend for a while.

Finally getting cold as the hour grew late, they collected the garbage and Tim thanked the god of clean cars that no one spilled anything. “You’re coming back to Gotham with me before going home, right?”

Kon pulled a face as if Tim were insane. “And miss another ride in this car? Yeah, right. Far cry from the rusty pickup I have to drive at home.”

Bart stretched like a cat, lean body practically resting on the seat, as he said, “I don’t even have a car.” Returning upright he added, “Not that I really need one.”

As Tim pulled back onto the main road, Kon asked, “Can you take this out more? Since he let you use it when it was new…”

“Maybe. Let’s just focus on getting it back in one piece.” The one beer was long out of Tim’s system, so at least that upped the odds. Bart continuing to lean between the seats to fiddle with the controls, well, that didn’t help.

Kon snagged Bart as he lost his balance when Tim turned sharply. “We told you before not to worry. You’ve got _us_.”

“I know.” And he did. And also that he had them for more than just protection from an auto accident.

For which he was grateful.


End file.
